Call of Mario: Director's Cut
by wargdude227
Summary: Sry, this story bout Call of Dury. Couldn't find category 4 it. Mario and his friends take on a virus-sending clan in a multiplayer map. Please R&R! Thanks, -wargdude227&Blackbox898 (both of us wrote this story)


  
Call of Mario  
Directors' Cut  
Wargdude227 and Blackbox898  
  
  
As Mario turned the corner, several flashes of bullets burst past his head. He quickly turned back. Click! Whhhhhhh... Mario heard the sound of a grenade coming his way. He charged into the hallway, Thompson machine gun blazing, just as the grenade erupted behind him, blackening the hallway. Before the enemy guy could react, his character was lying on the ground, dead. Mario ran through the hallway blasting two more soldiers. He saw a gun turret about fifty feet ahead; Mario had to get to that gun turret. As he ran towards it, he crossed a hallway. Suddenly, two enemy soldiers popped up on either side, guns leveled at him. Only Mario's quick reflexes saved him. He dived to the ground just as two waves of bullets passed barely centimeters over his body. Mario looked to both sides- and saw both gunmen fall to the ground ridden with bullets, their guns clattering to the floor. Man am I lucky, he thought as he picked up the extra ammunition from the guns and ran to the turret. Mario hopped into the gun turret and shot at a character running across the hallway. The bullets ricocheted on the wall behind the character, and he fell to the ground, sliding a couple feet. Mario looked around while being on the turret and quick as a flash he ducked down as a bullet shot by right above his head. He charged the sniper jumping and ducking dodging bullets left and right. A bullet slammed into his foot, but Mario wasn't dead yet. He still had fight left in him. Mario ran to a corner wall sandbag trench, his foot trailing red. He was in range to get a good shot with his Thompson. He put the front dot of the sight in the "V" of the back one, lined them both up, fired and killed the sniper. Mario then ran into a nearby shell crater, shoving bullets into the bullet chamber of his gun frantically. He shoved the chamber door shut, and popped out above the crater's edge, scanning the room he was in. Nothing. No sign of movement whatsoever. Mario crouched, mustering his courage, and made a dash for the door of the building, where he knew there were first-aid kits.  
In a flash, CLICK- POW. Mario's character fell to the ground, life drained. The shot had come from a camper (someone who waits in a corner and as someone comes near, shoots them.) "Nooooo..." Mario said, snapping back to reality. He cleared off his fogged-up glasses and dropped his short brown- hair covered head to the keyboard in disgust. Mario had just finished second place in a Call of Duty tournament. He stretched to his full five- foot-one height, and, still mad at the camper, stormed off to find a soda.  
The next day, as Mario was having lunch, his phone rang. It was his friend, Joe.  
"Dude! You'll never guess what happened!" Joe told Mario, "I was playing this guy who was a camper (oh, and he was part of a clan of about 15 people who were playing us) in Call of Duty. Let's go win us a game, Joe typed. I heard some weird stuff was happening on this server, a player typed back. Like what? Typed Joe. Dunno, typed the player, Just weird stuff. Joe charged in but since he was a newbie he made some bad choices; like charging in recklessly without looking around the room first. Joe pulled out an M1A1 Carbine and Pow, pow! Joe shot a clan member twice in the head. As Joe ran into a building he was shot straight through the head with a sniper rifle. What the heck? Typed Joe. His computer screen was flashing colors and he saw Call of Duty minimized. The next the thing he knew he saw the mouse dragging all the programs in the trash. Finally a message appeared on his screen. You have been defeated by the virus clan. Now feel the wrath of the virus clan.  
"Holy crap! I can't play Call of Duty then, because if I do I'll get a virus. Thanks for warning me, Joe," Mario replied.  
For the next two and a half months, Mario didn't have anything to do in the evening except homework, because he couldn't play his favorite and only game, Call of Duty. Mario tried Medal of Honor but it just wasn't the same. Mario didn't feel as involved in Medal of Honor as he did when he played Call of Duty. Mario was loosing his personality and didn't have as high of a self esteem as he used to.  
He got so stressed out, that one day his mom let him stay home from school because he got so sick from being stressed out all the time. Finally, though, after two and a half months of torture, he realized that it was time to face his fear, and take on the virus-sending camper in a death match of Call of Duty.  
Ring... ring... "Hello?" said Andy.  
"Hi Andy, this is Mario. I've had enough of this virus stuff. Now, it's time we got back at that virus-sending camper. I'll call Karl, and Matt. With all of us combined, we're gonna beat that guy. Got that?" asked Mario.  
Andy is a very scrawny and weak person he is a bit of a nerd and has a high pitched squeaky voice. Andy has brown hair and he has brown eyes.  
"Sure. One sec. When should we make those people regret they'd ever bought Call of Duty? How about eight pm Saturday?" Andy asked in reply.  
"Sure. Be there. See ya. The fate of all Call of Duty and its players rests in our hands."  
  
"Hello," said Matt, as he answered the call.  
"Hey Matt," Mario replied, and informed Matt about the virus-sending clan, and Mario and Andy's plot to destroy the clan.  
"Yeah, I played them this morning, but I shut off my computer to quit before I lost, because if I lost they would send me a virus. So, when and where's the game?" "8:00, HFM server see ya there," replied Mario. "'Bye," said Matt.  
Matt doesn't really have any real friends. Mario hangs out with him because he pities Matt. Matt is pretty stupid and has blond hair and green eyes.  
Mario hung up the phone and looked through his phone book until he found Karl Eicher... Mario sighed and picked up the phone. He dialed Karl's number, and waited. Ring, ring, "Hello," said Karl. Mario hung onto the phone. What would he say? He hadn't spoken to Karl in over a year. Mario hung up the phone.  
Mario knew he couldn't count on Logan because he never came to play with everyone else. Mario knew Logan would be too scared to fight and if he failed he would get a virus. Mario also knew that Logan was stupid and didn't have a very fast internet connection and he should get Comcast because it is awesome. So Mario knew he needed Karl.  
Mario sat down and put his head in his hands. What I can do, thought Mario. Everything I'm doing depends on Karl coming with us without him we can't possibly win against the clan. Oh well here goes nothing, he thought, and called again.  
"Hello," said Karl. Dead air. Mario had no clue to say. "Hi," said Mario.  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hang up this phone, Mario." "I know you're tired of not playing Call of Duty and if you ever want to play it again, 8:00, HFM server." He hung up the phone.  
  
Everyone ready? Mario typed.  
Sure. Yup, but I wish Karl were here, Matt typed back.  
I guess we're just going to have to go on without him. Let's go, Andy typed, and they started out into a game of Call of Duty against the virus clan.  
Guys we're going to Neuville. You know that place with all of the ruined buildings that have about a million places to hide. I will take the right side you two will take the left side, and then we will meet up in the middle of the level and quickly go right. We will plant our bombs and try and take out everyone we can. Everyone will take a Thompson; we need something high powered and that has a lot of ammo. Let's join the HFM; all 60 members of the clan are inside, typed Mario.  
We're in go, go, go. Mario went right seeing his friends go by on the left. Mario charged forward and found a building to go in. He saw 12 guys run past him and they were leaning around a corner. Suddenly, Mario realized he was part of a major battle and was hopelessly outnumbered. The game became so intense, that to Mario, it seemed as if he was actually in Neuville in real life, and the same was happening with Matt and Andy.  
Matt and Andy ran forward blasting their Thompson's. They shot and ducked simultaneously. Matt rolled to the left and shot four of the soldiers while Andy shot two soldiers and threw a grenade around the corner for cover. Just as Matt was squeezing the trigger of his Thompson at another figure that was running to a machine gun post, he felt an immense rumbling in the ground. Wheeeeeeeeeeeerrrrr! Matt heard the fear-instilling sound of a shell screaming his way, and dived to the ground. WHAM! He had jumped just in time. A shell slammed into the building he had just been standing behind a split second before, sending shrapnel and stone flying in all directions. A huge piece of razor-sharp metal whizzed just inches over his head and struck an enemy soldier lining up his sights on Matt through the chest, propelling the soldier into the next building. Matt scrambled to his feet, looking frantically for good cover.  
"Over here! Come on!" Andy yelled at him from behind a machine gun nest. Matt rushed to join him, and together they looked out across the street. There rolling up, frighteningly huge and powerful, was a German Panzer tank. They were amazed by the sheer power of the tank. It was headed straight at them. A German outpost loomed up in front of the tank, but it never stopped...  
Mario slipped the pin out of a grenade. The next thing he knew he saw people running in all directions. Mario pulled out his Thompson; pow, pow, pow! Mario's gun was flashing a brilliant orange. Bullets suddenly zipped past his head; he heard a ringing in his ears. He heard a sound behind him, crouched and turned quickly around, Colt .45 bared and aimed. POW, POW, POW. Three shots flashed past Mario's head as he leaped to the side and fired four times and the shape behind him. The figure fell to the ground, four bullet holes still smoking in his body.  
Mario quickly picked up the mp 44 lying on the ground next to the fallen figure, and turned his attention back to the six remaining men who were now charging at him and leveling their guns. He pulled out a grenade, and slipped out the pin, throwing it in the path of the running men. KA- BOOM! The grenade exploded, and four people went flying across the road. Mario crouched down to doge the bullets flying his way, pulled out the newly acquired mp 44, and blasted another two guys. Mario wondered where the last two guys were, but when he didn't see them, he continued on.  
As Andy and Matt looked on in awe, the tank ravaged on, going over the outpost, crunching it to bits and killing a few of his own men, but the loss was no worry to the tank. Slowly yet inexorably, the tank's gun turret was being brought to bear on Matt and Andy's position behind the machine gun nest.  
"Ok, we have to make a run for it; otherwise that tank'll blow us to pieces. Let's go to that airplane hanger over there." Andy whispered, "K? Go go go! Let's go! Now!" With that, the two brave souls dashed out of their position to the hanger, Thompsons blazing and grenades thrown. The tank fired, the sound deafening their ears, and the ground behind where they had just been erupted in a blaze of dirt and fire, throwing Matt and Andy forward. An unlucky enemy had just been rushing to cut them off, and ran through the tank's line of fire. The ground had exploded, taking him with it. Andy and Matt ran toward the space between the two buildings like their life depended on it, which it did. The tank fired again, and a meat store to their left disappeared in a flash of shrapnel, fire, and stone. They jumped into the alley, and looked around the corner. They saw the tank and soldiers rushing towards them, guns blazing, and quickly turned back.  
"Matt," Andy said. Stone fragments and dust rained down on them as bullets slammed into the wall and whizzed by their heads.  
"Yeah?" Matt replied, who fired around the corner and ducked back.  
"It's been nice playing Call of Duty with you all these years," Andy remarked.  
"Ditto. Karl, if you're out there, we really could use some help right now," Matt said, "Now Andy, let's go get those fruits," and they turned around the corner, firing frantically, facing the coming onslaught like heroes.  
As he ran down a back alley behind a meat store that had been blown to pieces, Mario saw a movement ahead of him. He raised his Thompson, and aimed at the shadow...  
"Don't shoot dangit!!" Andy said.  
"Oh, sorry," Mario replied. "Oh crap! Look behind you!" Matt, Andy, and Mario turned around to face the column of 15 enemy soldiers charging at them mp 40s and 44s blazing. The three friends started firing, grenades exchanged and when the smoke cleared the enemies were dead.  
"Only a couple- Aaaauuugh!" Andy was interrupted by a gun shot to the head. "Where is-," Matt said as he fell to the ground... Mario saw two bullets wiz past his head. He ducked, and looked too see where one of the bullets had come from, and there he saw an enemy sniper fall to the ground. He quickly turned around to the other direction and saw Karl lowering his still smoking gun. He had killed the sniper.  
"Karl!" Mario yelled running towards him. Karl stood up. Pow a gunshot rang and Karl fell to the ground, a bullet hole between his eyes. Mario turned around and saw a luger pointed at his head. "Don't try anything," said the man with the luger.  
"Why are you doing this?" asked Mario. "Why are you sending people all these viruses?"  
"Ya wanna know why? Huh? I'll tell ya why? I got a stupid virus from playing this stupid game. Now, everyone is gonna feel the pain I felt when I got a virus," the man said.  
Aw Karl. It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I never should have convinced you to come into the prank on the faculty which got us both suspended for two months. You're not a screw up. I am, thought Mario. But it was the funniest thing that ever happened in the school. We planned it for months. We snuck in to the area where they made the teachers lunch well Terry distracted the lunch ladies. We dropped a little treat into the mix and the teachers couldn't hold it in very long. Then I snuck into the teachers' special bathroom and took all the toilet paper. When we took all the teachers' cell phones and moved them to a temporary spot where they couldn't use them, it was so funny! But how did we get caught?  
"Haw haw! I bet you're regretting that stupid prank you pulled. Tch, idiot. You really shouldn't have trusted me," the man laughed.  
"Oh my gosh. Terry?"  
"I told you. You're an idiot. You haven't figured that out until now? Sheesh." "I hate you! Yaaaaa!" Mario screamed, and yanked out his gun, slammed it into Terry's stomach. What he remembered next seemed to go in slow motion. Mario raised his Colt .45, lining up the sights right between Terry's eyes.  
His finger squeezed the trigger right as he saw Terry doing the same... 


End file.
